What if?
by AltyKittyXD
Summary: What would have happened if Prim's name hadn't have been called? Katniss wouldn't have had to leave but of course, someone has to be tribute. How long will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

I groan softly as I sit up in the bed, my dark hair loose form the tight bun on the back of my head. I'd have to ask my mother to fix it later. And about the dark green dress hanging up on the back on the door. Only having one room, me and my parents had to share a room. Sometimes, me and my father would take turns sleeping in the chair. Still, at times I wake up to find myself wedged in between them. Today was no different. That, except they wern't there_...Of course, it is the Reaping day._ For the past six years, I'd been able to avoid it. Though, the bale raising in my throat told me I wouldn't be going back home after it was done.

My bluish gray eyes travel arond the small kicthen as mother fixed my hair, me sitting down infront of her legs as she sat in a chair. Mayberry Dogwood is a middle aged woman who never looked it. Except today. "Ire..No matter what happens today.." I look up to my father. His gray eyes were fixed on me, unreadible. At that moment, I realize how aged he looks aswell.

"Dad, I be fine." I flash him a lop-sided grin as I stood. He saw right though it, I know. Because seconds later, he pulls me close to his chest.

"We're going to be late..." My mother kisses my cheek then lightly pushes me back upstairs to fetch the dress. It was simple really, with a bit of lace around my waist. The color, I found I liked. Matched with a pair of leather boots that molds onto my feet and I was ready. Seveal others are walking toward the square, silent as if someone was passed on. For twenty-three people, that'd be true. Being eighteen, I pray to whatever god there was there wasn't a slaughter of children this year. Of course, they didn't seem to hear. Of course.

The town was better then the Seam, that much was easy to see. Still, the scent of coal burning and smog fills the air. Anyone else wouldn't be able to bare it.-Unless you're from District twelve, of course. Guilt became a hard pit in the bottom of my stomach as I spot Gale walking from the Seam. He is the same age as me, but being where he's from, his name had forty-two chances of getting drawn.

Myself, had seven now.

Born in town, my family never had to worry about not having enough to eat. As he looks to me, I quickly turn away, walking faster toward the front, my eyes catching the sight of blonde hair as I past. Prim. It was hard not to care for her._ Everyone liked Primrose Everdeen._

Her sister, Katniss, on the other hand..let's just say we wern't exactly_ friends_.

Turning back to the front, Effie Trinket stands out to me, her freakishly white smile, pinkish hair and spring green suit. _**FAKE.**_ It hurts my eyes. After seeing her for six years, I can't help but be sick to my stomach. **_All fake._**

The mayor now holds my attention as he retells the history of Panem. As if we hadn't learned it in school over and over again. It's the same story every year. How the Nation of Panem rose up out of the ashes of what was once North America. _Blah blah blah.._

Just as always, the mention of the Thirth district sparks my interest for a few moments before I'm lost again. Lost in my hatred toward the Capitol.

_How could they watch children die?_

Out of sevenity-four years, a total of two people have won from twelve. One is dead. The other, is Haymitch and he always seems to be drunk. Today is no different. Not a sound escapes me as he tries to give Effie a big hug and I almost feel bad for her. Haymitch looks like he hasn't bathed in months.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Her annoying Capitol accent fill my ears, deafing them. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" A scrowl crosses my face. Someone is always unlucky. I look around for a few moments, catching sight of Madge a and small smile crosses my lips. She's my only real friend, and I hope it's not her. She'd never make it. Too soft.

Then, Effie says as she always does "Ladies first!", then the Capital woman smooths out the paper. And it's not Prim, not Madge. It's me. Ire Dogwood.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know, I know...

The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins.

Mr., Mrs., and Ire Dogwood belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I stare blankly ahead for a few moments before walking to the platform. Seven slips out of thousands. One last time, and I would have been free. It didn't work that way.

Silence forms around me as I climbed the steps, feeling like chains were wrapped around my ankles as I move, then stood completly still infront of everyone. Effie speaks, bring me out of my trance. "Come on everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" No one claps. Silence. That's all I need. Silence. Sweet, sweet silence saying one thing.

_All of this is wrong._

I squirm a bit as Haymitch wraps his arm around my shoulder. His breath reeks of liquor, and once again I have trouble keeping back the contains of my stomach. It_ has_ been months since he's bathed. The man starts saying something, but I am lost. That is, until he falls off the platform. With the cameras on him, I have just enough time to look to me parents, whom press their three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips.

I close my eyes for a few moments and listen. _Don't cry..do not cry_. Haymitch is wheeled away and Effie is speaking again. "It's time to choose our boy tribute!" She shifts her wig a bit then goes to the boy's ball and pulls out the first paper she gets hold of and reads it before I even can wonder who it will be. "Peeta Mellark!"

My eyes instantly fix on him, a slight frown crossing over my face. Even as he was two years younger then myself, his stocky build from being a baker's son could easily take me down. I'd go over an talk to him once and a while, and now I had to try to kill him. Peeta climbs up the stairs and takes his place. No one. Not a single soul volunteers for him. Not his two older brothers, partly because one was too old and the other just...wouldn't.

The mayor reads the dull Treaty of Treason as he does every year as required, but I don't listen. Instead, I glance over to Peeta. No matter what, I had to live. Even it it mean killing him. _Slow down, the games have yet to begin._ A voice whispers deep within my mind. I don't hear it.

I'm glad Katniss hadn't been called. She had her sister and mother to look after. The few times I had traveled to visit Prim in the Seam I had learned of her mother's sickness. Of course, I didn't say anything.

I could tell she didn't like me. Didn't like that I had enough to eat, that I had never known what it was like to be hungry. And nothing in my soul could find myself to be angry with her. It was true.

The mayor finishes the treaty and motions for me and Peeta to shake hands. His is the same size as mine, all but my long, narrow fingers. Something told me to watch out for the baker's son. We turn back to face the crowd as the anthem of Panem plays.

As soon as it ends, we're taken away, only to be left alone in a room. Even as my parents had a nice house, it was nothing compared to this.

My father and mother comes first, nearly crushing me with hugs. "Be strong." They keep whispering as my mother strokes my cheek. My father kisses my forehead then places his cap ontop of my head before their whisked away from me. How long would it be before I saw them again?

My next guest I can't say suprizes me. Madge. She hugs me for a few moments pulls back. "Find a sword, knife if you can. You've always been good at that." She smiles softly then kisses my cheek before leaving.

I sat down on the couch in silence as I lean back a bit, closing my eyes. Then, a knock on the door startles me.

It's time to go.

From the Justice building to the train station, it's a short ride that seems to drag on forever in silence. Crowded with people, I notice a few cameras and was glad I hadn't cried. _Be strong_ kept running though my head. Looking over to Peeta, I noticed the redness of his eyes.

I move quick to the train in which begins to move, and I can't help but stare out a window counting random things we were going much to fast to see before taking a look around. This train is so much more...nicer then all the one's I've been on..because it's a capital train.

Knowing this sparks another flame of hate in my stomach.

Later, Effie leads me to my car, telling me I can do what I want, wear what I want as long as I'm ready for dinner in an hour.

_Does that mean I can tear up the room and show up in my dirties cloths?_

That single thought causes me to laugh a bit as I looked though the drawers, once again blinded by the bright colors. Bright dresses, bright shoes. _Too much. _I shake my head a bit then slip out of my mother's dress and go to shower. _A very..long shower._

Quickly, I dried my hair a bit. In a few hours, it'd be a curly mess. Pulling on a pair of light-made trousers and a shirt, I headed to the dining room. Never before had I seen so much food in my life.


End file.
